


up all night

by WonderTwinC



Series: the crook and the assassin [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard huffed, tipping back in his seat. “As I recall, you grabbed my arm and said ‘let’s go for a drink Chilly’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	up all night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief disclaimer, I've never watched an episode of The Flash featuring Captain Cold, but I think I nailed his personality decently well. On another note, I cannot wait for Thursday.

The bar was loud and crowded and exactly the kind of scene that Sara had hated when she was younger, but now it afforded her the ability to hide in plain sight. She was situated at one of the corner tables, a round of tequila shots covering her half of the worn wood. Captain Freeze or whatever he called himself was sitting to her left, nursing a beer as he watched the flow of bodies around them.

“What are we doing here exactly?” he asked, not bothering with eye contact when he spoke.

Sara downed another shot and grimaced at the burn as it warmed her throat and chest. “I am looking for a way to unwind. You just,” she gestured at him, exhaling, “tagged along.”

Leonard huffed, tipping back in his seat. “As I recall, you grabbed my arm and said 'let’s go for a drink Chilly’.”

“Semantics,” she mumbled, kicking at his chair.

“Watch yourself,” he warned, finally turning to look at her. Despite the dangerously quiet tone of his voice, there was nothing in his expression to suggest he meant what he said.

She smirked. “Wanna play a game?”

Leonard tilted his head, giving her one of his calculating looks. He wasn’t her type, but there was something about the intensity of his gaze sometimes that raised goosebumps across her skin.

Like now.

“What kind of game?”

She pointed across the room, watching as Leonard tracked the movement. He snorted softly. His lips twitched into something resembling a smirk. “Okay, I’ll bite.”

“First one to land a bullseye is free from monetary duty concerning the drinks,” Sara offered, raising her right eyebrow in question.

“And?” he asked, still eyeing the dark board across the room.

Sara grinned. “Whoever lands the most bullseyes gets to ask her,” and here she pointed to the brunette by the bar that they’d both been glancing at for the last hour and a half, “for a drink.”

“Fair enough.” Leonard downed the rest of his beer before dropping his chair back to the floor, glancing at Sara out of the corner of his eye as he stood. She downed the last three tequila shots before she got up as well. Everyone seemed to instinctively make way for them as they crossed the floor to the beat up dart board.

Sara picked up the red darts and handed her opponent the black ones.

Leonard gestured at the board. “Ladies first.”

Sara huffed, rolling her eyes as she stepped forward. It’s been awhile since she’d played, probably since her bartending days in college, but Nyssa had shown her how to throw knives and the concept was basically the same. She felt out the weight of the dart before she flicked her wrist, watching it soar and land right in the middle of the board.

She grinned. “Bullseye.”

“I can see that,” he replied, arms crossed loosely against his chest. “You’ve still got three darts to play, Canary - so play them.”

She laughed, twirling one of the darts in her fingers. “Eager to lose so fast, Mr. Freeze?”

“Where you this irritating before you died?”

“More or less.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, watching as Sara landed two more bullseyes and missed the last by half an inch as a blonde with long legs walked by in fishnets.

He chuckled. “My turn.”

Sara retrieved her darts before stepping back, eyeing Leonard as if she were sizing him up. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

He rolled his shoulders as he stepped forward, fingering the darts in his hand. There was a point in his life where he’d been good at this. Leonard picked out one of the darts and took a moment to aim before he let it fly with a quick flick of his wrist.

The dart buried itself right in the middle of the bullseye.

He smirked.

Sara crossed her arms in his peripheral vision. “You’ve still got three darts to play, Freezey.”

Less annoyed than he’d been before by her blatant attempts to annoy him, he just chuckled. He drew in another slow, long breath before he released a second dart which buried itself just shy of the first in the middle ring. His third was just the same, clustered with the other two on the board, but it was his fourth and final dart that fell a bit short.

Leonard watched as it sunk into the board almost exactly where Sara’s had minutes before. Apparently Sara could see it too.

He didn’t wait for her sarcastic reply (because he was more than accustomed to her brand of humor after just a few weeks and it was just like his) before he turned on his heel. “This one’s on me, Canary.”

“Seriously?” She watched him out of the corner of her as he dug his wallet out of his back pocket. A minute later he was holding out a crisp fifty dollar bill. 

“Make sure to tip the waitress.”

Sara took the offered money and watched as he went to pick his darts out of the board. She glanced back at the bar, finding the brunette still there and still alone, sipping on what seemed to be a martini. 

She groaned. “Wait, Snart,” she cleared her throat, holding the fifty in the air between them. “How about we split the tab and you give me a rematch?”

Leonard plucked the last dart from the board before he turned, raising a single eyebrow. “Seriously?” he echoed her earlier exclamation.

Sara nodded. “Seriously. You and me, another round of drinks and a rematch.

She watched as his eyes flickered to the bar before he settled his intense gaze on her once more. 

He nodded. “Sounds good.”

Sara grinned. 


End file.
